


La pièce manquante

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Heero-schmoop, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Schmoop, et si je me connais un peu, si ma mémoire est bonne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Peu de temps après que Duo et lui se mettent ensemble, Heero disparaît suite à un malentendu.





	La pièce manquante

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en janvier 2002, après avoir été racontée lors du Nouvel An des Escaflowne Maniacs de 2001-2002.
> 
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.
> 
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)
> 
> Enfin, en avertissement pour cette fic en particulier : je n'avais pas encore vu la série, et presque tout ce que j'en savais, je l'avais lu dans des fics.

             Heero Yuy s’arrêta devant la porte du refuge et posa son sac. Il pleuvait à torrent et la nuit était bien avancée ; tout était noir dans la maison, à part la lueur d’un feu dans la cheminée. Apparemment quelqu’un était encore debout malgré l’heure tardive. « Wu Fei », devina-t-il. Le pilote chinois était complètement insomniaque et passait la moitié de ses nuits à boire du café. Un vrai drogué.

Heero frissonna. Il ne faisait pas chaud et il était trempé. Avant de rentrer, il ferma les yeux et laissa la fatigue et la lassitude prendre possession de lui, s’autorisant un court instant de faiblesse, trop court pour s’asseoir et se mettre à pleurer comme le gosse qu’il n’avait jamais eu le droit d’être, mais assez pour se sentir coupable et furieux contre lui-même. Ces moments de faiblesse était devenus trop courants ces derniers temps.

Le Perfect Soldier ne pouvait pas être faible.

_*Ah, Heero, ma plus belle réussite, mon petit prince de la guerre.*_

Le jeune pilote secoua la tête pour chasser la voix du docteur J qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

_*Tu es la machine à tuer la plus réussie. Aucune arme ne peut t’égaler. Est-ce que tu n’en es pas fier ?*_

Une goutte de pluie glissa sur son visage comme une larme, Heero l’essuya d’un geste distrait avant de reprendre son sac. Il inspira profondément et son visage redevint ce qu’il n’aurait jamais dû cesser d’être : un masque lisse et sans expression.

Le pilote entra dans la maison et referma la porte derrière lui en silence.

— Heero !  
Il se tendit un court instant, surpris. Duo qui était assis devant la cheminée se leva en souriant et courut presque vers lui.

_*Il semble que tu t’entends bien avec les autres pilotes, et particulièrement Maxwell. Ne fais pas cette tête là, ça ne pouvait pas m’échapper.*_

— T’es trempé, remarqua Duo. On t’as déjà dit qu’il existait un objet fantastique appelé parapluie qui empêchait d’être mouillé ?

— Hn.

— Ta mission s’est bien passée ?

Heero prit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu’il avait dit aux autres qu’il partait en mission. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de leur dire que le Perfect Soldier devait aller en « visite technique ».

— Oui.

Le sourire de Duo s’élargit et il tendit la main pour essuyer le visage trempé de Heero. Le pilote japonais contrôla sa surprise et le laissa faire. Plutôt mourir que de laisser voir que son geste le déstabilisait.

Duo avait tendance à faire ça horriblement souvent ces derniers temps. Ça avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt, et au départ Heero n’y avait pas prêté attention, pensant qu’il s’agissait d’un nouveau caprice du pilote natté. Mais avec les jours et les semaines qui passaient, Heero avait trouvé que son caprice durait un peu trop longtemps et devenait de moins en moins discret. Il avait arrêté de répertorier les fois où Duo apparaissait derrière lui et mettait les bras autour de ses épaules, où il lui prenait la main pour une raison stupide, sans compter les sourires et les regards un peu trop effrontés qui mettaient Heero plus que mal à l’aise.

Finalement il était allé demander à Quatre ce que Duo lui voulait. Le pilote blond avait eu une crise de fou rire qui avait duré au moins dix minutes avant que Trowa vienne demander ce qu’il se passait. Heero avait répété sa question, et il avait vu le Français lutter pour s’empêcher de sourire. Agacé, Heero était sur le point de laisser tomber quand Trowa avait répondu : « C’est plutôt à lui que tu dois demander ça. »

Il en était hors de question. Heero avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n’était, espérant que Duo se lasserait.

Ça avait eu tout à fait l’effet contraire et l’Américain faisait maintenant ouvertement du charme à son compagnon de chambre, absolument pas démoralisé par l’attitude indifférente de celui-ci, prenant ça comme un défi.

Un jeu.

Oui, Duo jouait avec lui et Heero en souffrait plus qu’il n’acceptait de l’admettre. Admettre que l’attitude légère de son compagnon le blessait, ç’aurait été admettre les sentiments qu’il avait tant de mal à dissimuler.

Le Perfect Soldier ne pouvait pas aimer. 

Et puis…

_* Maxwell, hein. C’est lui qui te déstabilise. Tu crois que je ne l’avais pas vu ? Allons, Heero, je t’ai créé, ne l’oublie pas. Ah, cet instant où tu m’échapperais pour te trouver un nouvel utilisateur, je savais qu’il arriverait. *_

— Va te changer, Heero, murmura Duo en lui caressant la joue.

Heero se détourna et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

_* Je regrette par contre que tu l’aimes. Et ne nie pas. En dehors du fait que les sentiments ne sont pas recommandés pour un soldat, il y a celui que tu vas beaucoup souffrir. N’oublie pas que tu es une arme, Heero. Tu as été créé pour un but précis. Je sais ce que tu es, après tout c’est moi qui t’ai fabriqué. Tu as déjà pensé à ce qui t’arriverait après la guerre ? Tu n’auras plus d’utilité. Je préfère être honnête avec toi. Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir t’adapter ? Est-ce que tu crois que Maxwell aura sincèrement envie de s’embarrasser de quelqu’un qui ne sait pas vivre ? Duo Maxwell est un opportuniste. Il a dû sentir qu’il pouvait te posséder et ça l’arrange pour le moment. Mais après, Heero, après, lorsque plus personne n’aura besoin du Perfect Soldier et que nous serons tous libres de vivre comme nous le voulons, il n’aura plus besoin de toi pour se distraire. Ne m’en veux pas Heero, je dis ça pour ton bien. Tu ne dois pas te faire d’illusion. Tu n’es qu’une arme…Un objet si beau que tout le monde veut le posséder, mais juste un objet…*_

_***_

Lorsque Duo entra dans la chambre, Heero, comme il l’aurait parié, était assis en tailleur sur son lit en train de taper son rapport de mission. Il avait encore les cheveux trempés, mais au moins il avait retiré son débardeur.

« Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, en fait », pensa Duo en regardant les gouttes d’eau tomber des mèches trempées sur son torse nu et glisser le long de la peau mate du pilote japonais. « Ne regarde pas ne regarde pas ne regarde pas ne regarde pas ne regarde pas ne regarde pas… » se répéta l’Américain en se sentant brûler.

« Aaaaaaaaaaargh… J’y arrive paaaaaas… »  
Duo s’efforça de rejoindre son lit et de s’asseoir dessus. Il régnait un étrange silence dans la chambre, uniquement traversé par les cliquetis des touches de l’ordinateur.

— Heero, tu devrais vraiment aller te changer. T’es trempé.

— Hn.

— Quoique le Perfect Soldier enrhumé, ça doit être marrant à voir !

Heero leva les yeux et lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de revenir à son rapport. Duo s’allongea sur le lit et entreprit de se concentrer sur le plafond et l’idée qu’il devait dormir, sans beaucoup de succès. Il n’arrivait pas à quitter l’autre garçon des yeux.

Heero avait l’air plus fatigué que d’habitude. Il ne le montrait pas, et à des yeux normaux, il aurait paru en pleine forme, mais depuis le temps qu’il côtoyait le pilote japonais, Duo avait appris à reconnaître les signes de fatigue chez lui. C’était facile : il tapait moins vite, ses yeux clignaient plus souvent, il avait les épaules tendues et respirait plus profondément que de coutume. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo craqua. Il sauta du lit avec résolution. « Mon vieux Shinigami, pensa-t-il, il est temps de tester ton aptitude à rester en vie.. »

Duo alla s’asseoir derrière Heero. Le garçon brun fronça les sourcils lorsque le mouvement du matelas lui fit faire une faute de frappe mais n’eut pas d’autre réaction.

Duo mit les mains sur les épaules de Heero et commença à le masser lentement. Cette fois Heero sursauta. « Duo ? »

L’autre ne répondit pas, continuant sa tache avec concentration. Heero resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se remettre à taper, mais plus lentement, comme s’il avait besoin de réfléchir avant d’atteindre les touches.

Le sourire de Duo s’élargit. Alors comme ça le Perfect Soldier était déconcentré par un simple massage ? Il continua à détendre son ami, rendant ses gestes de plus en plus sensuels, tout en surveillant du coin de l’œil le visage de Heero.

Celui ci avait maintenant des difficultés à se focaliser sur son rapport, il n’arrivait plus à lier les mots entre eux et son regard s’embrumait un peu. Il avait complètement baissé la garde. Heero allait même fermer les yeux lorsque Duo passa les bras autour de ses épaules.

— Du… Duo ? !

— Tu as froid ? demanda le pilote américain d’une voix un peu rauque.

— N… non…

— Alors pourquoi tu trembles ? murmura Duo à son oreille.

— Je… je ne tremble pas ! protesta le brun faiblement, furieux contre lui-même.

Duo sourit et frôla de ses doigts les petits cheveux qui se dressaient sur la nuque de Heero. Le pilote japonais frissonna. « S’il fait un geste de refus, je laisse tomber », pensa Duo sans grande conviction.

Il l’embrassa dans le cou avec lenteur et Heero se tendit automatiquement pour s’éloigner mais Duo le serra contre lui, refusant de considérer ce réflexe comme un signe de refus, et il déposa un autre baiser sur la nuque du garçon tremblant.

— Duo ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia Heero.

— ‘s’voit pas ? répliqua Duo, enchanté d’avoir déstabilisé le Perfect Soldier et surtout qu’il ne proteste pas plus que ça. 

Il tendit le bras pour fermer le laptop et le posa sur la table de nuit sans que Heero ne fasse un geste pour l’en empêcher, complètement sous le choc.

Duo en profita lâchement pour l’allonger sur ses genoux et l’empêcher de se redresser en se penchant sur lui avec un large sourire. Heero avait l’air complètement perdu, hésitant, pour une fois incapable de savoir quoi faire.

— T’as de bôs z’yeux, Hee-chan, déclara Duo, toujours souriant, juste avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser. Encore une fois Heero n’eut aucune réaction mais Duo ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. S’il était encore en vie à ce stade, c’est qu’il avait toutes les chances d’aller plus loin.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, celles de Heero étaient encore glacées par la pluie, et Duo dût faire un énorme effort de contrôle sur lui-même pour ne pas purement et simplement les dévorer et lui violer la bouche. Il avait attendu cet instant depuis tellement longtemps…

Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure, passant de petits baisers rapides à des caresses plus sensuelles, cherchant à apprivoiser les lèvres de Heero, à rassurer.

Puis, enfin, comme s’il avait pris une décision, Heero commença à répondre au baiser. D’abord timide, sa réponse devint de plus en plus passionnée, sidérant et enchantant Duo à la fois. Le pilote américain brisa l’étreinte pour se mettre dans le bon sens, trop heureux. Il croisa les bras sur le torse nu de Heero et le regarda en souriant. Heero ne dit rien, un air un peu flottant dans les yeux, comme une question qu’il n’osait pas poser. Duo se rapprocha et l’embrassa sur le bout du nez, puis de nouveau sur les lèvres. Cette fois Heero répondit tout de suite, sans presque d’hésitation.

Puis les mains de Duo devinrent plus entreprenantes, le baiser plus insistant, plus demandeur et passionné, et cette fois la tension de Heero fut clairement ressentie par le pilote américain qui se réfréna. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Heero se sente agressé ou il entrerait en mode Perfect Soldier, et là pour revenir à ce stade, ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Il était hors de question de recommencer tous ces mois d’attente !

Il lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis l’embrassa de nouveau, tendrement, lui caressant la joue pour le rassurer. Heero se détendit de nouveau et mit les bras autour du cou de Duo, fermant les yeux. La main de Duo glissa de sa joue à son torse, reprenant avec plus de prudence et de douceur les caresses commencées plus tôt. Il voulait lui donner le plus de plaisir possible.

Lorsqu’il sentit le corps de Heero répondre à ses avances comme ses lèvres au baiser plus tôt, Duo eut un sourire intérieur heureux et soulagé. Heero, son Heero, enfin… Après tout ce temps…

Dès leur première rencontre, il avait été fasciné par l’autre pilote, et au fur et à mesure, cette fascination avait augmenté, se transformant en pur désir. Alors il avait commencé à l’observer plus précisément et il avait découvert que l’invulnérable et impassible Japonais n’était pas qu’un guerrier. Sous le masque du Perfect Soldier, derrière la couche de glace ou de feu de son regard se dissimulait un adolescent timide et perdu. C’étaient des gestes qui lui échappaient dans ses moments de fatigue, des regards qui s’adoucissaient face à une scène attendrissante, de la nervosité plus que du rejet à chaque geste d’affection qu’on lui montrait. Ce n’était que ça : l’air hostile qu’il affichait n’était rien de plus que de la peur des autres. Sous ses dehors invincibles, Heero était si vulnérable...

Alors le désir de Duo s’était changé en tendresse, en amour. Besoin de protéger Heero, de lui prouver qu’il avait le droit de vivre, qu’il n’avait rien à craindre. Besoin de rassurer, d’apprivoiser cet animal sauvage et beau qui attaquait dès qu’on l’approchait.

Duo retint son souffle un instant. Il se redressa légèrement pour regarder Heero, ses yeux fermés, sentir ses mains agrippées à sa natte, son souffle accéléré par le désir.

Du désir pour lui. Seulement pour lui, personne d’autre. Duo était sûr d’être le premier, il se jura d’être aussi le dernier, il était hors de question de partager Heero avec qui que ce soit ! Son Heero…

Une explosion de joie et de désir fiévreux le traversa. Il n’était plus temps de se retenir. Il l’embrassa avec force et passion, murmurant sans vraiment s’en rendre compte : « Heero… Tu es à moi… A moi… »

Grisé, il ne sentit pas la tension soudaine qui traversa le corps du garçon japonais, elle fut trop rapide et se perdit au milieu de leur acte.

***

Longtemps après, Duo et Heero se séparèrent, mais l’Américain garda un bras possessif autour de l’autre garçon, l’empêchant de s’éloigner trop. Heero, niché au creux de l’épaule de son amant, cherchait à reprendre son souffle, le corps couvert de sueur.

Duo le regardait en affichant un large sourire de bonheur absolu teinté de fierté. Il en avait rêvé pendant des mois, de cet instant où Heero serait à bout de souffle et encore tremblant après que Duo lui ait fait l’amour…

Quelque part au milieu de leurs ébats, la natte de Duo s’était défaite mais Heero n’avait jamais retiré les mains de ses cheveux, et encore maintenant, son visage était enfoui dedans. Le sourire de l’Américain se fit plus tendre, et il caressa lentement le dos du garçon japonais, se penchant pour l’embrasser. Heero accepta le baiser et ils restèrent fermés au monde dans leur étreinte pendant quelques minutes avant que la fatigue ne les envahisse tous les deux.

 S’assurant que Heero ne s’éloignerait pas en le serrant un peu plus contre lui, Duo déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux. « Bonne nuit, Hee-chan », murmura-t-il.

Heero resta silencieux comme il l’avait été depuis le premier baiser de son amant, les yeux grands ouverts, un peu fixes.

Lorsqu’il fut sûr que le garçon aux cheveux longs dormait, il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, sentant sa gorge serrée par l’angoisse glacée qui revenait après la fièvre et la passion. Il avait accepté… Heero enfouit un peu plus son visage dans les cheveux de Duo, respirant le parfum de shampooing et de sueur mélangés, l’odeur de Duo.

Il avait accepté… Accepté d’appartenir à Duo, complètement, totalement. Au moins cette utilisation était agréable et Duo s’était toujours assuré que tout aille bien. Mais ça faisait mal quand même au fond de son cœur. Heero avait du mal à se convaincre que l’amitié et l’attention de l’autre garçon lui étaient amplement suffisantes.

Duo n’était pas du genre à cacher quoique ce soit. S’il aimait Heero, il l’aurait dit.

_* Et après la guerre ? *_

Après la guerre ? Après la guerre, sans plus de raison d’exister, Heero disparaîtrait. On n’aurait plus besoin de lui.

Une arme inutile…

Il ferma les yeux, et une larme unique coula sur la joue du Perfect Soldier avant qu’il ne s’endorme à son tour, se serrant contre Duo.

 

A quelques mètres de là, dans une chambre voisine, Quatre se redressa en sursautant, traversé d’un frisson glacé. Trowa se réveilla, et inquiet, le prit dans ses bras.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Quatre se troubla et se blottit en frissonnant dans les bras du Français. « Je ne sais pas… Un mauvais pressentiment… J’ai l’impression qu’on a perdu quelqu’un… »

Il hésita, fronça les sourcils d’un air angoissé. « Heero était en mission, n’est-ce pas ? »

Trowa se défit de l’étreinte du jeune Arabe et sortit de la chambre. Il avait appris à prendre au sérieux les intuitions de Quatre.

Il retrouva Wu Fei dans la cuisine, devant son éternel café. Le Chinois leva les yeux vers lui.

— Heero est rentré ? demanda Trowa.

— Il y a quelques heures, répondit Wu Fei en haussant un sourcil.

— Blessé ?

— Non, pas spécialement.

— Je vais voir.

— Si j’étais toi, je ne le ferais pas, prévint Wu Fei en buvant une gorgée de café.

Devant le regard interrogateur de l’autre pilote, il ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

— Maxwell avait l’air particulièrement en forme, ce soir.

Trowa comprit et rendit son regard à Wu Fei avant de sortir de la cuisine. Il préféra s’assurer que tout allait bien et se dirigea quand même vers la chambre des deux premiers pilotes. Aucun bruit n’en émanait et il ouvrit silencieusement la porte.

La chambre était éclairée par la faible lueur de la Lune qui passait au travers des rideaux ouverts. Trowa s’accorda un rare sourire. Dans le lit du pilote japonais, Duo et Heero dormaient, blottis l’un contre l’autre. Les vêtements jetés au hasard sur le sol laissaient à penser qu’ils ne devaient pas être très habillés.

— J’en étais sûr, déclara Wu Fei juste derrière lui.

— Duo s’est décidé.

— Ça faisait même pas trois semaines que Yuy était parti, ajouta le Chinois avec un faux mépris. Cet imbécile d’Américain n’a aucune retenue.

Trowa referma la porte et, après un bref salut à Wu Fei, retourna dans sa propre chambre où Quatre l’attendait avec inquiétude, assis au milieu des draps.  « Alors ? »

— Heero va bien, déclara Trowa en s’installant près de son petit ami, l’attirant contre lui. Duo s’est occupé de lui.

Comprenant l’allusion, le regard de Quatre s’éclaira, et il se blottit dans les bras de Trowa, oubliant l’avertissement qui l’avait traversé plus tôt.

 

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Duo s’assura que tout le monde, en particulier une certaine reine du royaume de Sank, sache que Heero et lui étaient ensemble. Il n’avait aucun problème à s’afficher en public, surveillait jalousement tous ceux qui s’approchaient de *son* Heero et ne manquait pas une occasion de l’embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras, sans que l’autre garçon ne réagisse vraiment, l’air complètement indifférent, sauf lorsque Duo faisait trop l’imbécile, dans ces cas-là Heero lui envoyait le désormais célèbre regard « Omae o korosu », ce qui ne troublait pas l’Américain le moins du monde. « T’es tellement mignon quand t’es en colère, Hee-chan ! »

S’il n’avait pas été aussi réactif, passionné et tendre lorsqu’ils étaient seuls, Duo aurait presque pu croire que Heero n’accordait aucune importance à leur relation. Mais il n’aimait pas la foule, c’était tout. Heero était Heero, et il l’aimait comme ça. De toute façon, jaloux comme il l’était, Duo aurait mal supporté que son petit ami soit quelqu’un d’ouvert et de chaleureux, avec plein de monde autour de lui.

Un mois et demi plus tard, Heero reçut un ordre de mission par ordinateur. C’était la première qu’il avait depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble. Trowa et Quatre avaient été les seuls à partir ces derniers temps.

Duo, pas ravi à l’idée de voir partir Heero, s’approcha.

— Un ordre de mission ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui. Mission pour deux.

— On part quand ? demanda Duo, satisfait de ne pas avoir à se séparer de lui.

— Je pars avec Wu Fei. 

— QUOI ? !

Duo vérifia l’ordre, mais il n’y avait pas d’erreur. Le second pilote était bien le Chinois.

— C’est quoi ça ? On a toujours fait les missions groupées tous les deux ! Je vais échanger avec lui.

— Une mission est une mission, rétorqua Heero calmement. Wu Fei ne voudra pas.

Duo savait qu’il avait raison mais il était furieux quand même.

Heero et Wu Fei partirent tôt le lendemain matin pour une durée indéterminée, avec interdiction de contact.

Duo avait boudé comme un gosse toute la journée, mais il retrouva vite sa bonne humeur légendaire, dissimulant aux autres l’inquiétude qu’il gardait au fond de lui. Il connaissait la façon de se battre de Heero et ses manies suicidaires. Il rongeait son frein, espérant tous les jours avoir un appel annonçant le retour des deux pilotes. 

Wu Fei les contacta trois semaines plus tard par visiophone. Quatre prit la communication pendant que Duo et Trowa regardaient par dessus son épaule. L’image et le son étaient très mauvais. 

—  Wu Fei ? Tout va bien ?

— Oui. Je vous envoie les coordonnées du nouveau refuge. On doit se réunir pour la bataille finale.

— Et vous ?

— Nous passons la nuit au palais de Sank. On vous rejoindra demain.

— QUOI ? !

C’était Duo, le châtain qui se plaça devant l’écran.

— Comment ça vous passez la nuit à Sank ? Où est Heero ?

— Yuy est actuellement de garde près des Gundams, fit Wu Fei. Nous n’avons plus de carburant. A demain.

Wu Fei coupa la communication, laissant Duo remarquablement furieux.

***

Relena hésita un instant puis frappa à la porte.

« Heero ? C’est moi… »

La porte s’ouvrit sur le jeune pilote au visage impassible.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas paraître trop sec.

Relena apprécia l’effort et sourit doucement.

— Juste prendre de tes nouvelles, répondit-elle. Ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas parlé.

Elle ne demanda pas à rentrer. Ce qu’elle voulait savoir ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps.

— Heero… Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

Il lui lança un regard étrange, apparemment déconcerté par la question.

— Je veux dire, Duo et toi…

— Ça n’a pas d’importance, coupa Heero d’une voix plate. Ce sera fini après la guerre.

— Par… pardon ?  
— Ce sera fini après la guerre, répéta le pilote brun.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Relena, déconcertée.

— Parce qu’après la guerre, Duo n’aura plus besoin de moi. Oyasumi.

Heero referma la porte, laissant la jeune reine de Sank choquée et complètement horrifiée. « Comment tu peux dire ça, Heero ? murmura-t-elle. Comment ? »

 

***

 Duo entendit la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir mais ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour accueillir Heero malgré l’envie qu’il avait de le prendre dans ses bras. Il continua à faire semblant de dormir. Il entendit le bruit du sac posé sur le sol, la respiration de Heero, puis les froissements des vêtements qu’on enlève.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le matelas s’enfonça légèrement, et Duo, sidéré et fou de joie, sentit Heero se glisser sous les draps, et se coller en cuiller contre lui. C’était la première fois que le pilote japonais prenait une initiative. Heero était torse nu. Duo allait se retourner, lorsqu’il sentit Heero commencer à défaire sa natte avec précaution et méthode. Lorsque les longs cheveux de l’Américain furent complètement libérés, le garçon brun enfouit le visage dedans et inspira profondément. Duo resta immobile quelques instants, complètement déconcerté par cette marque d’affection, le souffle léger du jeune pilote caressant sa nuque. _Heero…_

Puis lentement, il se retourna ; Heero libéra ses cheveux pour qu’il puisse se positionner face à lui, et passa les bras autour de son cou, s’accrochant à lui, le visage caché dans le creux de sa gorge. Duo caressa avec amour les mèches noires et désordonnées de Heero, avant de le serrer contre lui, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu déclencher cet accès de tendresse peu habituelle. « Heero… »

Il ne répondit pas, et les deux garçons restèrent serrés l’un contre l’autre, Duo caressant lentement le dos de son amant comme pour le rassurer, dans le silence réparateur de la chambre, trop agréable.

Duo faillit protester lorsque l’autre garçon bougea, mais se tût en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes, demandeuses et timides à la fois. Décidément, Heero était plein d’initiative, ce soir…

Ils firent l’amour lentement et tendrement, chacun concentré uniquement sur l’autre et l’instant, et plus rien d’autre ne comptait que les mains de Duo sur le corps de Heero, celles de Heero dans les cheveux de Duo s’agrippant à eux comme un mourant à la vie, et leur soudaine unité. Heero ne laissa pas Duo se retirer après. Obstinément, il garda son amant en lui, silencieux, déterminé, essoufflé. Duo l’embrassa, soudain inquiet. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Hee-chan ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Seul le souffle régulier du garçon japonais lui répondit. Duo soupira, soucieux. Il pressa Heero contre lui et se laissa envahir par le sommeil à son tour, toujours lié à lui.

 

Quand Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin, Heero n’était plus là. Et lorsqu’il le retrouva à la table du petit déjeuner, il était de nouveau en mode Perfect Soldier et Duo dissimula son inquiétude derrière son masque de bonne humeur.

Il apprit par Wu Fei en même temps que Trowa et Quatre que la bataille finale aurait lieu au sud de Sank, et qu’ils devaient rejoindre Relena au palais pour un briefing.

Il n’eut pas le temps de se retrouver seul avec Heero avant la bataille. Tout était prêt, Trowa et Heero avaient été envoyés en reconnaissance, et juste avant que Duo ne les rejoigne avec WuvFei et Quatre, Relena l’appela.

— Duo ! Attends…

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Elle eut une hésitation. Elle paraissait soucieuse.

— Fais… Fais attention à Heero, d’accord ?

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda Duo, un peu agacé.

Une expression de surprise, puis de vague mépris se peignit sur son visage.

— Tu prétends l’aimer, cracha-t-elle avec presque du dégoût, et tu n’as même pas remarqué !

Elle repartit sans un mot de plus, laissant le pilote mal à l’aise et soudain très inquiet.

 

La bataille se déroula relativement facilement jusqu’à l’arrivée d’un vaisseau muni d’un lance-missiles rapide et très puissant qui faisait d’énorme dégâts dans leurs rangs.

— Il faudrait pouvoir l’approcher, déclara Quatre.

— Impossible, rétorqua Wu Fei. On se ferait tout de suite…

— HEERO ! hurla Duo.

Tous les pilotes de Gundam se retournèrent pour voir Heero s’envoler vers l’ennemi.

— Heero ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? appela Quatre.

Pas de réponse.

— Yuy, ça ne sert à rien, imbécile ! cria Wu Fei. Aucun missile ne pourrait le détruire ! Il faudrait…

Wu Fei se tût brusquement et pâlit, au moment où il comprit, en même temps que les autres.

— Il… il va foncer sur le vaisseau… balbutia Quatre.

— HEERO ! hurla Duo, fou d’inquiétude. Heero ! Arrête tes conneries ! Reviens ! Heero !

Trowa pendant ce temps visait Wing Zero et tira sur le Gundam de Heero pour l’empêcher de continuer, mais le pilote japonais évita habilement les missiles et coupa le système de communication entre son Gundam et les autres.

Duo perdit la tête et il allait se lancer à travers l’ennemi pour le rejoindre, mais Trowa l’attrapa par derrière de façon à être protégé de sa faux pour l’en empêcher.

— Trowa ! Lâche-moi ! Je dois aller le chercher ! On peut pas le laisser faire !

Mais Duo avait beau se débattre, le Français ne le lâchait pas, et bientôt Wu Fei vint le désarmer alors que Quatre essayait désespérément de le calmer par des paroles apaisantes.

— Ce n’est pas la peine de tenter quoique ce soit, déclara Trowa. Tu te ferais descendre tout de suite et de toute façon tu ne rejoindrais pas Heero assez vite.

Duo lâcha les commandes de Deathscythe et joignit les mains, tendu, tremblant, ayant envie de pleurer de terreur pour la première fois depuis la destruction de l’orphelinat du père Maxwell. Serrant sa croix entre ses paumes jointes, il se mit à prier avec ferveur. « Notre père qui est au cieux… » 

Il ferma les yeux, et une énorme explosion retentit. « HEERO ! » hurla Duo.

Cette fois, personne ne l’empêcha de foncer droit vers ce qu’il restait du vaisseau ennemi, et il taillait sa route rageusement au milieu des soldats d’OZ, ne laissant rien ni personne se mettre en travers de son chemin ; il était plus le Dieu de la Mort qu’il ne l’avait jamais été à cet instant. Les autres suivaient derrière la route taillée dans le sang.

Quatre, la main pressée sur son cœur, gardait espoir : il sentait encore la présence de Heero. Faiblement, mais toujours là.

Ils découvrirent rapidement Wing Zero, énormément endommagé mais pas détruit. Duo dégagea comme un fou les débris et lorsqu’il aperçut la silhouette du pilote ensanglanté, sauta de son Gundam et courut vers Heero, le prenant dans ses bras sans faire attention au sang qui tachait ses vêtements. « Heero ! Heero ! Imbécile ! Crétin suicidaire ! Comment t’as pu me faire ça ? » ragea-t-il, des larmes difficilement contenues dans les yeux.

— Il faut le ramener à Sank, déclara Wu Fei. Très vite.

 

***

Sally sortit de la salle d’opération et regarda tristement les cinq silhouettes alignées, Wu Fei, Trowa qui serrait Quatre dans ses bras, Relena et Duo, aussi misérable l’un que l’autre.

— Alors ? demanda l’Américain le premier, les yeux suppliants.

Sally soupira.

— Il est gravement blessé, dit-elle. On a fait ce qu’on a pu.

— Il va s’en sortir ? demanda Relena.

— On l’a vu revenir vivant de pire, répondit Sally en haussant les épaules. Ce n’est pas son état physique qui m’inquiète. Il ne s’en sortira que s’il a la volonté de survivre, et apparemment…

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? sursauta Duo.

— Il n’a plus envie de vivre, murmura Quatre.

— Pardon ? !

— Je le sens… Il… il n’a plus envie de vivre.

— Heero est un soldat, dit Sally. Il n’a vécu que pour la guerre. Maintenant qu’elle est gagnée...

— Et moi ? ! explosa Duo. Je suis pas une assez bonne raison de vivre ? !

— Heero pensait que tu l’utilisais, dit Relena à voix basse.

— QUOI ? !

— Il croyait… qu’il n’était qu’une distraction pour toi… et qu’une fois la guerre finie, tu n’aurais plus besoin de lui…

Duo, sans voix, la regardait sans pouvoir la croire, puis explosa, soudain fou de rage :

— Tu mens ! cria-t-il, perdant de nouveau le contrôle de lui-même. Tu dis ça parce que ça te tue de savoir qu’il est avec moi !

— Tu n’es vraiment un imbécile, rétorqua Relena. Si tu l’aimais vraiment tu aurais vu qu’il n’allait pas bien ! Tu sais pourtant aussi bien que nous combien Heero peut-être têtu quand il s’agit des sentiments ! Si  ça se trouve il avait raison et tu n’as fait que l’utiliser !

— Je t’interdis de dire ça ! hurla Duo avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Espèce de…

Avec rapidité, Wu Fei intervint et le frappa sans retenue, l’envoyant un peu plus loin avec une pommette douloureuse. « Calme-toi, Maxwell et va plutôt t’occuper de Yuy. »

Duo le regarda quelques secondes puis reprit son sang-froid, furieux de s’être laissé aller. « Pardon », marmonna-t-il avant de s’éloigner d’eux pour rejoindre Heero dans la chambre. 

Quatre s’accrocha à Trowa avec une étrange terreur. « Ne me quitte jamais », murmura-t-il à son amant. Sans répondre, le Français le serra contre lui pour le rassurer.

Chambre 021.

Duo entra et vint s’asseoir sur la chaise près du lit où Heero était plongé dans un profond coma. Le silence n’était traversé que par les bips des machines qui l’entouraient.

Heero était pâle, le corps couvert de pansements, et respirait très faiblement. Avec un air douloureux sur le visage, Duo caressa tendrement le front du garçon allongé.

« Heero… imbécile… murmura-t-il, soudain fatigué. Je t’interdis de me quitter, tu entends ? Pas toi aussi… Je t’en supplie, me fais pas ça… Meurs pas… »

Quand on y réfléchissait, les mots de Relena et de Sally étaient porteurs de sens. Toute sa vie, Heero avait été utilisé. Pourquoi aurait-il pensé autrement avec Duo ?

Ça n’empêchait pas qu’il se sentait furieux et blessé.

Duo se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. «Il va falloir qu’on en parle sérieusement à ton réveil, Heero », dit-il doucement.

Duo veilla sur le blessé toute la semaine. Ni lui, ni les autres pilotes ne participèrent à la joie de la paix. La paix sans Heero n’avait pas de signification. Au bout d’une semaine, Quatre réussit à convaincre Duo de se reposer, et il passa la nuit dans l’une des nombreuses maisons de la famille de Quatre où tous les pilotes étaient installés en attendant la suite.

Le lendemain matin, Heero avait disparu.

Son lit était fait, les bandes et les pansements tous retirés. Il n’y avait eu rien à signaler durant la nuit. Mais la fenêtre était ouverte et Heero n’était plus là.

Duo fut impossible à approcher pendant les trois jours qui suivirent. Fou de rage et de douleur, il était comme égaré et resta enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de manger quoique ce soit, maudissant Heero.

Le quatrième jour au matin, il descendit à la table du petit déjeuner, calme et fatigué. Il s’excusa pour son comportement, et remit en place son masque de joker, mais la détresse mal dissimulée derrière son sourire brisa complètement les autres.

Le petit déjeuner fut une pièce de théâtre remarquablement jouée par les acteurs présents ; la cuisine de Quatre, le silence de Trowa, les blagues de Duo et les protestations agacées de Wu Fei, mais aucun d’eux n’y croyait. La chaise vide près du garçon américain attirait trop les regards pour réussir à prétendre correctement que tout allait bien.

Ils étaient cinq. Ils avaient commencé à cinq, ils avaient combattu à cinq, ils avaient gagné à cinq. A cinq ils étaient un, un pour affronter le nouveau monde qui s’offrait à eux. Et même si plus tard ils ne vivraient pas ensemble, même s’ils n’auraient pas les mêmes vies, ils auraient l’assurance qu’un appel suffirait pour être de nouveau réunis, forts et assurés. Ils ne seraient jamais seuls.

La perte de l’un d’eux les laissait désemparés, vaguement vulnérables.

Ils étaient cinq ou ils n’étaient rien.  

A partir de ce jour, sans qu’un mot ne fut prononcé, ils s’assignèrent une nouvelle mission, qui leur prendrait toute la vie s’il le fallait. Les ex-pilotes partirent à la recherche de leur pièce manquante, avec pour seule certitude le Uchuu no Kokoro de Quatre qui leur affirmait qud Heero était en vie. 

Relena et Duo se réconcilièrent, et la jeune reine de Sank lui souhaita de retrouver Heero le plus tôt possible.

Et trois ans plus tard, aucun d’eux n’avait perdu espoir.

***

Il faisait beau sur Terre ce soir là, la fin de l’après-midi avait atténué la chaleur de l’été. La petite ville de Saora était calme.

Duo Maxwell marchait dans la rue sans vraiment de but, lorsqu’il se retrouva soudain face à la dernière personne qu’il aurait pensé y croiser.

L’ex vice ministre des affaires étrangères Darlian, la reine Relena Peacecraft qui lui souriait, au milieu de la rue, dans une robe d’été, portant un sac de provisions dans les bras.

— Relena ? fit Duo d’une voix incrédule.

— Duo ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement, comme si la présence de Duo était plus étonnante que la sienne.  
— En vacances chez Quatre, répondit Duo, trop surpris pour réagir autrement.

— Je ne savais pas que Quatre avait une maison ici, dit Relena.

— Quatre a des maisons partout.

— C’est vrai.

Il y eut un silence, puis Relena se remit à marcher et Duo la suivit.

— Et toi ? Je peux savoir ce que son altesse royale fait au milieu de la rue sans escorte ?

— Oh, tu sais, on ne me reconnaît pas, dit-elle en riant. Personne ne pourrait s’imaginer que la reine de Sank puisse se promener tranquillement.

— Tu m’étonnes, marmonna Duo. Alors ? Pourquoi ?  
Relena garda un silence pensif.

— Tu sais, Duo, dit-elle d’une voix étrangement calme, c’est un signe de te rencontrer ici…

— Pardon ?

Elle sourit, perdant son air pensif, et s’arrêta devant le portail d’une petite maison. Elle entra et fit signe à Duo de la suivre.

— Tu as une maison ici ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

— Non, non. C’est la maison d’un ami. Une fois de temps en temps je viens vérifier que tout va bien pour lui.

Elle essaya d’ouvrir la porte, mais elle était fermé. « Encore sorti », marmonna-t-elle.

Elle extirpa une clef de sa poche et l’ouvrit, laissant Duo entrer avant elle.

— Fais comme chez toi, dit-elle.

— Tu t’occupes de lui au point de faire ses courses ? demanda Duo, incrédule.

Elle sourit doucement, un air lointain dans le regard.

— C’est quelqu’un d’assez distrait, répondit-elle. Il a tendance à oublier de le faire. C’est dommage, il cuisine bien quand il s’en donne la peine. Va dans le salon, je te rejoins.

Duo s’exécuta. Le salon n’était pas très grand, bien assez pour une personne seule. La décoration était assez spartiate, il y avait un canapé et une chaîne audio, un ordinateur, une table avec quatre chaises, un buffet sur lequel était posé un vase de fleurs fanées. Les murs étaient blancs, il n’y avait même pas de photos, juste quelques dessins encadrés. Le matériel à dessiner posé sur la table laissait deviner qu’ils étaient de l’occupant lui-même.

Duo s’arrêta devant l’un d’eux. Il était fait à la pastel, dans des tons principalement bleus, et représentait un visage. Pour une raison inconnue, le visage lui paraissait vaguement familier mais le dessin était fait de manière à ce que l’on ne le voit pas complètement. Il était superbe. Les trois autres étaient aussi des portraits dont le visage était habilement flou, faits à l’aquarelle, au crayon gris et encore à la pastel.

— Même pas fichu de jeter les fleurs, marmonna Relena en remplaçants les fanées par des fraîches.

— Ces dessins sont magnifiques, commenta Duo, impressionné.

— N’est-ce pas ? fit Relena joyeusement. J’ai beau insister, il ne veut pas exposer.

— C’est dommage. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait, dans la vie ?

— Informaticien, répondit-elle. C’est même l’informaticien principal de Darlian Communication. Il a créé la plupart de nos programmes, dont ceux des Preventers.

— Rien que ça !

Il y eut un silence, puis Duo, montrant les portraits, éleva de nouveau la voix :

— Qui c’est ?

— Sa famille. Il n’avait pas de photos, alors il les a dessinés. C’est moi qui ait insisté pour les encadrer et les accrocher au mur. 

— Ils me disent vaguement quelque chose.

— Oh mais tu les connais, répliqua Relena en riant. Regarde d’un peu plus près.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine pendant que Duo, intrigué, revenait au dessin en noir et blanc pour essayer de reconnaître la personne qui était dessus.

C’était le portrait d’un jeune homme, apparemment. On ne voyait clairement que ses yeux, la seconde moitié de son visage était dissimulé par une épée que le garçon tenait par la lame. Mais son regard était tellement expressif… « On dirait presque le regard de Fei, s’amusa Duo. Il lèverait son épée en criant « Injustice ! » que je serais pas étonné ! »

Il s’immobilisa brusquement en se rappelant les paroles de Relena. _Tu les connais._

Wu Fei ? C’était vraiment Wu Fei ?

Duo sentit tout son cerveau se vider, incapable de penser, se demandant uniquement si les trois autres portraits les représentaient, Trowa, Quatre et lui.

Au même instant, il fut sorti de sa transe par le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrait et se fermait, suivi de l’aboiement joyeux d’un chien.

— C’est moi ! cria Relena. Je suis dans la cuisine. Est-ce que tu réalises que tu n’as plus de lait, plus d’œufs et qu’il ne reste qu’une bouteille d’eau ?

Duo n’entendit pas la réponse.

— Je sais bien que tu n’avais pas remarqué, reprit Relena. Mais tu pourrais faire un effort… Ton chien mange mieux que toi ! Bonjour, Shad. Tu as fait une bonne promenade ?

A priori oui, car le chien débarqua soudain dans le salon, l’air complètement survolté et fou de joie, salissant avec enthousiasme la moquette de ses pattes pleines de terre. Il était encore jeune, un peu moins de deux ans, probablement, un bâtard marron et noir qui s’arrêta net en voyant Duo, les oreilles dressées comiquement. L’Américain pouvait presque voir le point d’interrogation apparaître au-dessus de sa tête poilue. « Clebs débile », analysa Duo.

Au même instant, une voix calme s’éleva alors que le propriétaire du chien entrait dans la pièce. « Shad no baka. Il y a de la terre partout, maintenant. » 

Duo se figea comme une statue de glace, la gorge soudain sèche et serrée, le regard fixe. Heero Yuy releva la tête instinctivement, croisant des yeux violets qu’il connaissait bien. En une demi seconde, il était dans le même état que Duo.

Ils se regardaient sans bouger, tous deux sous le choc.

Shad s’assit près de son maître, complètement confus. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair. Son maître avait perdu sa bonne humeur.

Relena passa la tête à travers la porte du salon. « Ah, oui, dit-elle joyeusement. J’avais oublié de te dire que j’avais ramené Duo. Bon, je vous laisse. Tu m’appelles s’il y a un problème ? »

Sur ce elle partit, sans laisser le temps à Heero de répondre.

Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à reprendre lentement le contrôle d’eux-mêmes. Heero détourna le regard le premier. « Bonjour, Duo. »

Duo, le choc passé, le regarda avec incrédulité. Bonjour, Duo ?

— Bonjour, Duo ? répéta l’Américain.

Une vague d’émotions le balaya, mélange de rage, de fureur, de souffrance, de déception. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il attendait exactement, mais certainement pas que Heero dise ça.

— Bonjour Duo ?! Nom de Dieu, Heero ! hurla-t-il. Ça fait trois ans que je retourne la Terre et les Colonies pour te retrouver et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c’est ça ? !

— Duo…

— Tu te fiches de moi ?!

Shad avait senti l’aura de détresse que dégageait soudain son maître, et juste après l’étranger s’était mis à hurler, le rendant encore plus malheureux.

L’étranger faisait du mal à son maître.

Alors Shad fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour le défendre, c’est à dire sauter sur l’étranger et lui mordre la main.

Duo poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, et Heero lança au chien de le lâcher, avec une once d’affolement dans la voix.

Shad lâcha Duo dès que Heero le lui ordonna, satisfait, s’éloignant un peu en fixant le jeune homme natté d’un air menaçant. Duo regardait le chien sans y croire, partagé entre la douleur de sa main et l’envie de rire.

— Bon sang, Heero, ce clebs a le même regard que toi, dit-il. Je suis sûr qu’il va dire « omae o korosu » dans quelques secondes.

Il sentit quelque chose lui prendre la main, et découvrit Heero près de lui, examinant sa blessure.

— Baka, marmonna le Japonais. Va t’asseoir.

Il l’obligea à se mettre sur le canapé et disparut dans une autre salle en lançant un regard d’avertissement à son chien.

Shad et Duo se défiaient du regard, et continuaient encore lorsque Heero revint avec du coton et du désinfectant.

« Aussi débile l’un que l’autre », fit-il en secouant la tête. 

Il s’assit à côté de Duo et lui prit la main. L’attention de l’Américain fut détourné du chien qui considérant qu’il avait gagné le duel, s’allongea sans pour autant cesser de le surveiller.

Duo regarda Heero le soigner en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Les mains de Heero qui avaient tué, et pourtant étaient si douces. Les mains meurtrières de Heero qui soignaient sans douleur, qui créaient des merveilles un crayon entre les doigts.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et, avec tendresse, posa son autre paume sur la joue du garçon brun qui leva les yeux, une lueur surprise et incertaine au fond de ses prunelles bleu cobalt. Duo lui caressa la joue sans le quitter du regard. C’était Heero, les yeux de ero, les cheveux désordonnés de Heero, les mains de Heero.

Heero.

Duo entoura brusquement les épaules du jeune homme et l’attira contre lui, le serrant comme un fou, comme s’il pouvait disparaître soudain, un autre rêve qui s’efface au matin, le laissant seul, plein de rancœur et de douleur.

— ‘de Dieu, Heero, murmura-t-il d’une voix enrouée, tu m’as manqué… Si tu savais ce que tu m’as manqué…

Heero n’avait pas fait un geste pour l’en empêcher, ni pour répondre à l’étreinte. Duo le relâcha un peu, pas tout à fait, juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Pourquoi t’es parti ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Heero détourna les yeux sans répondre.

— Tu sais ce que j’ai pu ressentir quand on a trouvé ton lit vide ? Tu réalises ? Et d’apprendre que tu pensais que je t’utilisais ? J’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies pu douter que je t’aimais… que je t’aime, nom de Dieu !

Il y eut un instant de silence, Heero gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

— Tu ne l’avais jamais dit, murmura-t-il d’une voix presque tremblante.

— Juste pour ça ? Heero… Je t’ai cherché trois ans et je te le dis. Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime ! Ça te suffit, comme preuve ? Bon sang, et dire que tu passais ton temps à me dire que je parlais trop ? T’es vraiment impossible. Crois-moi, tu vas pas t’en tirer comme ça ! Il va falloir sérieusement…

— Duo ? Ferme-la.

L’Américain le regarda avec indignation, mais Heero souriait légèrement.

Il n’y eut pas un mot échangé, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, un peu tremblantes du temps qui s’était écoulé. Ils s’embrassèrent d’abord doucement, pour reprendre contact, se rappeler, puis de plus en plus passionnément.

Sa blessure oubliée, Duo et Heero entreprirent de rattraper le nombre de baisers perdus en trois ans, sous le regard confus de Shad.

Lorsque Heero fut allongé sur le canapé, Duo au-dessus, l’Américain s’arrêta brusquement.

— Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi Relena sait ou t’habites… ?

— Elle m’a trouvé au palais quand je suis allé chercher mon ordinateur. Je lui ai fait jurer de garder le secret. C’est elle qui m’a trouvé la maison et le travail.

Duo le regarda, dissimulant mal sa jalousie et son ennui.

— C’est gentil mais t’as plus besoin d’elle, fit-il. Je ferais les courses si tu cuisines. On peut même garder le fauve si t’y tiens, mais je veux que Trowa essaye de l’apprivoiser avant.

— Duo… ?

L’Américain sourit avec affection et caressa le visage de Heero.

— Tu croyais pas que j’allais te laisser filer encore une fois ? Désolé, Hee-chan. T’es coincé avec moi pour la vie. Si il faut je m’attache à toi.

Heero sourit à son tour et Duo l’embrassa avec une étrange pulsion de peur. « Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me quitter… plus jamais… plus jamais… »

Heero passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra avec force. « Promis », murmura-t-il.

Duo savait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile de convaincre Heero, mais avec le temps…

Cette nuit là, ils se contentèrent de dormir l’un contre l’autre. Ils avaient besoin de reprendre les choses lentement, de se rassurer mutuellement. Ils avaient tout le temps pour s’aimer. Ils avaient toute la vie et plus encore.


End file.
